23 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Domisie - Kłótliwy dzień; program dla dzieci 09:25 Owocowe ludki - Zaczarowana żaba, odc. 50 (The Magic Frog, ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:50 Domisiowe Bajki - Szklana Góra 10:05 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Proszona herbatka, odc. 20 (Backyardigans // High tea, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Między mamami - odc. 44; magazyn 11:20 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - James Prescott Joule i William Thomson. Odkrycie energii (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. James Prescott Joule and William Thomson. The Discovery of Energy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996) 11:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Michael Faraday. Od odkrycia do wytwarzania elektryczności (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Michael Faraday - From Electricity to Power Generation); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1407; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1795 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1927; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Dotknij życia - Sześć tygodni 18'; film dokumentalny 14:25 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4623 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4838); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4624 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4839); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:55 Orlen Team przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1796 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1408; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1928; teleturniej muzyczny 18:50 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /61/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowy Testament - Narodziny Króla, odc. 1 (The King is Born, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Okruchy życia - Smażone zielone pomidory (Fried Green Tomatoes) - txt str.777 124'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 23:30 Leksykon PRL; felieton 23:45 Na własne oczy - Ręka fryzjera 49'; film dokumentalny 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Wyższość uczuć (At Sachem Farm) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 02:10 Renia z Mszczonowskiej; reportaż 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:25 Opactwa i klasztory - Zagorsk (Orthodox Monastry Holy Triniti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 19/48 Wspomnienie o świętach (Santa Apprentice ep. Memory Of Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 186 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 23; teleturniej 11:30 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (4); program rozrywkowy 11:40 Cogito - Juliusz Słowacki tańczy 50'; film dokumentalny 12:35 Cogito - Polska droga do samodzielności w sztuce - Inne media; cykl reportaży 13:05 Cogito - Opowieść o Indiach - Szlak Korzenny i Szlak Jedwabny (The story of India) - txt str.777 54'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007_ 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 170 Dwadzieścia pytań (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Twenty questions)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 14:55 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (5); program rozrywkowy 15:05 Święta wojna - (320) Prawda ekranu; serial TVP 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (10); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 15/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 56; teleturniej 19:35 Żołnierzom pełniącym służbę......; reportaż 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 360 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 61 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Half - Wit - HOU - 315 (18)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:40 Dr House - odc. 62 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Top Secret - HOU - 316 (10)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 17/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 717); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 00:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Najgrubsze miasto Ameryki (America' s Fattest City) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:10 Dr House - odc. 61 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Half - Wit - HOU - 315 (18)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:55 Dr House - odc. 62 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Top Secret - HOU - 316 (10)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich 10:00 Daleko od noszy 10:30 Daleko od noszy 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 11:30 Samo życie 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Boston Public 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich 20:30 Plotka 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Dwa w jednym 0:20 Nagroda gwarantowana 2:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej 11:35 Salon gry 12:30 Mango Telezakupy 13:30 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:50 Detektyw Monk 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Pan życia i śmierci 23:55 Szymon Majewski Show 1:00 Uwaga! 1:20 Nocne granie 2:40 Rozmowy w toku 3:35 Nic straconego TV 4 5:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Lotosu 5:55 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 16, Meksyk 2004 8:45 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:45 Przyjaciel to prawdziwy skarb - komedia, USA, Włochy 1981 11:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 12:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:40 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Zbuntowani - odc. 17, Meksyk 2004 17:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:55 W czepku urodzeni - komedia, Włochy, USA 1983 20:10 Galileo - odc. 2, program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 23:00 Moce ciemności - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 00:45 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:35 List od zabójcy - thriller, USA, Wielka Brytania 1998 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 Nobel '83 - pro memoria - koncert, Polska 2008 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedyneczka - Prezenty odc.262 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - 3D: ŚWIATŁO odc. 66; magazyn 09:50 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 10:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Muzeum Narodowe ; magazyn 10:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Zęby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:25 Afisz - B. I. Antonycz, "Bitwa Gorlicka"; magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Talerz dla zamorskiego gościa - reportaż 11:10 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1780; telenowela TVP 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 14:25 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV 15:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Kontrowersyjne werdykty ; magazyn 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Dzieci ukradzione przez Hitlera 16:10 Spróbujmy razem - Fotograf nadziei; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 16:35 Saga rodów - ród Szustrów ; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedyneczka - Prezenty odc.262 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 18:05 Talerz dla zamorskiego gościa - reportaż 18:20 Dzika Polska - Wisła na biegunach; serial dokumentalny 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 1 - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1780; telenowela TVP 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Herbert 50'; widowisko muzyczne 22:55 Zrób to - odc.23; program satyryczny 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wisła na biegunach; serial dokumentalny 00:35 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Choroba Parkinsona odc.64 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1402; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 1 - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Klan - odc. 1780; telenowela TVP 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:45 Herbert 50'; widowisko muzyczne 04:35 Misja Gryf - Twierdza na wyspach /2/; cykl reportaży 05:00 Zrób to ; program satyryczny 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:54 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:24 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:52 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:40 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:47 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:46 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Świat; magazyn 04:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Między znakami; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio R - Pójdźmy wszyscy - polskie Betlejem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10 - Steinway ordynata; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Rytm serca 68'; film TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Elżbieta Barszczewska, Anna Nehrebecka, Monika Dzienisiewicz, Włodzimierz Press, Waldemar Kownacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Jazz in Poland (Jazz in Poland) 42' kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1966); reż.:Janusz Majewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Fidelio - Świętowanie życia (Young People's Concerts - Fidelio - Celebration of life); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Eduard Lalo - Symfonia Hiszpańska; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje 12:45 Studio R - Pójdźmy wszyscy - polskie Betlejem; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Czwarte piętro (Planta 4 (tyt. ang. Fourth Floor)) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Antonio Mercero; wyk.:Mikel Albisu, Bruto Pomeroy, Jose Ramon Argoitia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Odwiedź mnie we śnie 69'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Gawryluk, Joanna Jeżewska, Michał Iljuczonek, Emilia Szcześniak, Adrian Pradzioch, Krystyna Tkacz, Sławomir Orzechowski, Leon Charewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Mefisto walc 55'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Wortman; wyk.:Hanna Polk, Piotr Polk, Agnieszka Śpiewak, Sylwia Wysocka, Andrzej Zieliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Generał (The General) 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1926); reż.:Buster Keaton, Clyde Bruckman; wyk.:Buster Keaton, Marion Mack, Richard Allen, Glen Cavender; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Białoruska narzeczona 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Doskonałe popołudnie 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Młody Muzyk Roku 2009 - Bartosz Głowacki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Giganci fortepianu - Artur Rubinstein - II Koncert fortepianowy g - moll op. 22 Camille'a Saint - Saens'a (SAINT - SAENS KLAVIERKONZERT N. 2) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Strefa - Koncert w CDQ - The Deal's Gone Bad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Strefa - Marek Kijewski "Drżę więc cały, gdy mogę Was ozłocić".; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Matplaneta; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa - Sztuka mediów - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Panowie w cylindrach (Top Hat) 95'; musical kraj prod.USA (1935); reż.:Mark Sandrich; wyk.:Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers, Edward Everett Horton, Erik Rhodes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Przekazanie insygniów prezydenckich 1990; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Goniec Kresowy - Śladami Stanisława Moniuszki po Wilnie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Romantyczne podróże do Polski - Podróż do Wilna odc. 4; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 13 pierwszych dni - 23 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Staszek; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zawodowiec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kalukin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bułeczkarz z Przemyśla; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dr Hrabal; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Trzaska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 13 "Przemijanie i trwanie"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 14 "Kaplica początku i końca"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Traktat o uzdrawianiu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wielcy znani i nieznani "Portret z rodziną w tle - Władysław Grabski"; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Wynalazek, który stworzył współczesność (The Machine that Made Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Patric McGrady; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Królewski karp; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 3/9 - Pożoga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Smak tradycji - Adwent; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Mistrzowie wysokości (Mistrzowie wysokości); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); reż.:John Hades-Fisher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Jak to się robi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 4/9 - Przerwane ogniwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bez komentarza - Noc stanu wojennego (2); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Mam pamięć optyczną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Zostałem zwiadowcą Armii Czerwonej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 10:00 FIFA World Cup - 2010 (2010); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009) 10:35 Copa Sudamericana - Fluminense - Liga de Quito: FINAŁ (2) # 16; STEREO 12:30 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Kontynentalny: Cracovia Kraków - Energija Elektrena; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Tarbes; STEREO 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - Chambery Savoie HB; STEREO 17:30 Z archiwum TVP - Stanisław Marusarz - wspomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Liga Angielska - Blackburn Rover - Tottenham 16/2010; STEREO 20:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 (dz. 8); STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Magazyn jeździecki - Galop; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - Finał GP IAAF - Saloniki dz. I; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska; STEREO 09:25 Kabarety - Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 29 - Egzamin; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru (nurkowanie); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Faustyna; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Mirosława Dubrawska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Danuta Szaflarska, Agnieszka Czekańska, Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Rysiówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Jerzy Łazewski, Maria Gładkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Kabarety - Marcin Daniec (monolog); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. IV cz. 1; STEREO 14:30 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Serbia; STEREO 17:45 Dzika Polska - Baletnica z przerębli; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Doręczyciel odc.14/14 - Nowe życie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Sobczyk; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku-film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Operacja Samum; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Podejrzane miasto 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski Chorzów 16.40 Tak Nieruchomości 17.05 A nom się to podobo 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Propozycje do VIPO 18.35 Ekofan 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.35 Ekofan 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.25 Tak Nieruchomości 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Podejrzane miasto 05.55 Informator miejski Chorzów 06.00 Tak Nieruchomości